Facing the Past
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Long after the deaths of their friends and the destruction of Earth Sasami and Washu are bounty hunters hunting the very person who killed their friends all those years ago...
1. New Assignment

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine so don't sue.  
  
Okay this is a Sasami and Washu fic. The other main characters are dead so if you don't like Sasami or Washu don't read this fic.  
  
Sasami woke up sweating. "That damn dream again." She cursed.  
  
"Tsunami are you up?"  
  
"Yes Washu. I'll be right there."  
  
Sasami had long since dropped her real name in favor of the name of her ship, Tsunami. She looked in the mirror. Had her hair not have been in the short style it was she would look exactly as Tsunami had all those years ago.on Earth. Earth. That name sent imaginary shivers down her spine. She barely remembered who she was before the Earth was destroyed. She barely remembered Sasami.  
  
Now she was Tsunami, the bounty hunter with her accomplis Washu.  
  
Tsunami walked down into the main control center of the ships. "Washu did we get the bounty from BHU yet?"  
  
"Just in today."  
  
BHU was the Bounty Hunters United an organization that gave bounty hunters a place to collect official bounty and gave bounty hunters their assignments. It was created two years after.Earth. Tsunami and Washu had joined to make ends meet. They had quickly become the best bounty hunters out there.  
  
"Did we get our next assignment yet?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Soon, they said within the hour why don't you hang around I'm going to stop at a Service Station to pick up breakfast."  
  
Service Stations were like gas stations for ships. "Sure."  
  
Washu plotted a course to the nearest Service Station.  
  
Tsunami drifted back into sleep. She remembered instead of dreaming. She remembered that man that had stayed at Tenchi's for a while as a "student" under Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
She remembered him laughing as he killed everyone she held dear except Washu.  
  
She remembered his name. Flame. Like a curse on her tongue.  
  
"Tsunami, Tsunami wake up."  
  
Tsunami shifted from her sleep.  
  
"What is it Washu?"  
  
Washu gulped. "We have our next assignment."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Washu said nothing. "Jeez Washu it can't be that bad." Tsunami said leaning over to see the computer. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the name of their new assignment.  
  
Flame.  
  
Coincidence? I think not!!! :-D. 


	2. Bar of Information

Disclaimer: TenchiMuyoisnotminesodon'tsue.  
  
Okay there are some characters in this chapter that are MINE!!! And this includes Flame from the last chapter. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
"Flame." Tsunami said almost whispering.  
  
Washu remained silent.  
  
"How are we going to beat him?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"I don't know. But maybe we can pick up some information at a Space Bar."  
  
Space Bar's were just as their namesakes. Bars in Space. "Not this early."  
  
"Well let's go to a system that's in nighttime."  
  
"Fine." Tsunami was still stunned that she had to fight her old enemy. She didn't even remember what he looked like. Scratch that. She didn't want to remember what he looked like. The nightmares had persisted but everyone was faceless. Even her sister…  
  
She shook the memory from her head. "Let's go to the Tisan System. There are always some bad and good guys associated with Flame." Tsunami suggested.  
  
"Plotting course." Washu said in agreement.  
  
They went into hyper drive. Tsunami darted her eyes nervously around. Flame, Flame, Flame. The name ran threw her head a thousand times. "Damn him." She said.  
  
"I know Tsunami. I know."   
  
Tsunami allowed angry tears to stream down her face. The tears brought her into sleep.  
  
"Well it only took an hour. Here we are the Tisan Space Bar."  
  
Tsunami gradually woke up. "Is it time for dinner yet?"  
  
Washu sighed. "Tsunami it's barely time for lunch…in our system. It's dinner time here but don't order dinner."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
Washu sighed. Washu parked their ship and she and Tsunami got out. Tsunami looked up sadly at the name. 'The Purple Carrot.' It stated in bright yellow. The ship itself was purple. Everyone thought they had named the ship 'The Purple Carrot' because it looked like a carrot and it was painted purple. But it was called that because that was everyone's favorite food back on Earth. But of course the carrots weren't purple.  
  
Bar's were generally quiet unless a fight broke out and this one was no different. Generally only criminals and bounty hunters went to bars but there were bars for bounty hunters and bars for criminals. This bar was a residential bar, which meant anyone came in. Residential bars were usually the most dangerous because bounty hunters and criminals tended to get in a lot of fights. But they also made up over 70% of all Space Bars in total.   
  
"Hmmmmm. Okay I found the AC's." Washu said. AC's were Associates of the Criminals but not criminals themselves. AC's would usually give criminals valuable info but they wouldn't actually do anything illegal. AC's could always be counted on for valuable information for Bounty Hunters.   
  
"Hello ladies." Tsunami said politely. "Why Miss Tsunami, Miss Washu just saw y'all on the T.V. Congrats on your capture of that vile villain." One of the two women seated at the table said.  
  
"Cyclone don't be rude and invite the Bounty Hunters to sit." The other said.  
  
"I'm Tremor and that is Cyclone." She said.  
  
"We don't need to sit down." Tsunami said.   
  
Cyclone smiled. "Suit yourself. Now what can we do for you?"  
  
"We want some info on Flame."  
  
Cyclone and Tremor immediately dropped their happy facades. "What do you want on that ass?" Tremor said.  
  
"Anything you can give me."  
  
"It's gonna cost ya."  
  
Tsunami dropped a bag of gold coins on the table. Cyclone immediately reached for it but Tsunami snatched it away. "We'll see if the information is satisfactory."  
  
Tremor grinned. "Well we last saw Mr. Flame in the Oron System about…What was it Cyclone five, six weeks ago?"  
  
Cyclone nodded.  
  
"Well he was doing the same ol' same ol'. Purgin' and bustin' up planets. The Oron System is almost totaled now because of him."  
  
Tsunami grimaced. The Earth's system was gone because of him as well. "Can you tell me where you think he might be now?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"He's probably in Oron's surrounding area. There were about 100 planets left when me and Cyclone busted a move outta there. He should be done soon."  
  
"Do you know any of his weaknesses?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Good cooking and pretty ladies." Tsunami remembered. Tsunami remembered when he was at the Masaki house he was the number one fan of Sasami's cooking and was always hitting on Ryoko and Ayeka.   
  
"Thank you." Tsunami said and dropped the coins on the table.  
  
"You got all that?" She asked Washu as they left.  
  
"It's all on tape."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "Good."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. 'Here I come Flame.'  
  
More soon. TTFN. :-D. 


	3. Noriage

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine so don't sue.  
  
Okey dokey folkies. More characters that are mine in this chapter but there's basically only one you're going to see more of. Have a nice day.  
  
Tsunami slept the entire way to the Oron System. When Washu finally woke her Tsunami had become "exhausted with sleeping." "Alright let's see a scan of the system." Tsunami said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Washu asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure show me."  
  
Washu pressed a button on the computer. "No…" Tsunami's voice was a whisper. There were no planets. Just empty space. No Service Stations, no Space Bars, no nothing.  
  
"Tsunami we should go to a surrounding system this planet was destroyed last and it wasn't destroyed very long ago." Washu said gesturing to a spot on the screen.  
  
"How long ago?" Tsunami said hoarsely.  
  
"A week at most."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What system is closest to that planet?"  
  
"Lamrang."  
  
"There are tens of thousands of Space Bars for him to hide in there."  
  
"Are you up to the challenge?"  
  
"You bet. Let's go beat that jackass."  
  
Washu laughed and put The Purple Carrot into hyper drive. Lamrang was less than half an hour away so instead of napping, as Tsunami would usually do Tsunami went over their plan.  
  
"Okay what Space Bar are we going to first?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"The one by Crontal 3."  
  
"Okay." Tsunami was silent for a moment. "Do you think we can get him Washu?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tsunami was startled. "Wha???"  
  
"No. I don't think we can beat him. I know we can."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "That's my Washu."  
  
Washu laughed. "Oh damn." She said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've hit some traffic. It could be some time before we get into the system."  
  
"Damn. How long."  
  
"Three hours." She said checking the traffic report on the computer.  
  
"Damnit. I guess I'll go take a nap then. Wake me when we get there."  
  
Tsunami sighed as she went to her oxymoron bed. Right after what happened on Earth Tsunami couldn't sleep. Especially because when she went back to Jurai she saw that it had been destroyed as well. She went for years without a night of sleep, becoming hardened and coarse. The longest she ever slept at a clip in that time period was 2 hours. And even at that short time the nightmares consumed her. It was only about 4 years ago that she was able to sleep a whole night and now she couldn't get enough of sleeping. She took naps constantly and slept the whole night thru. It was so wonderful to finally be able to sleep. To be able to breath. To be able to live.   
  
She lay back and enjoyed the comfort her bed held. And she slept.   
  
"SASAMI COME NOW!!!"   
  
"BUT WASHU WHAT ABOUT TENCHI AND THE OTHERS!!!"  
  
"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!!"  
  
Ryo-Oki launched into space. "Sasami don't look back." Washu warned gently.  
  
Too late. The Earth began to look strange…bloated. Sasami's eyes got big. Sasami didn't hear the Earth explode. She heard a billion lives calling out for help.   
  
Sasami didn't see the Earth explode. She saw a billion people die at the mercy of Flame.  
  
"No." She whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Bitter tears ran down her face. And she fell unconscious. Unfeeling. It would be the best she felt in a long while.  
  
Tsunami woke up to the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. "Not again." She whispered.  
  
"Not now." Not when she was so close to getting him.  
  
"Tsunami we're here." Washu called.  
  
Tsunami got to her feet and got out of the ship. The Space Bar was almost identical to the other one only this one had a Noriage. A Noriage was somewhat of a garden where visitors could relax.   
  
"Washu can you handle the investigation by yourself? I need a walk in the Noriage."  
  
"Sure." Washu said puzzled. Tsunami never turned down an investigation unless she was ill, but Washu threw that fact aside. Tsunami would never be right. Tsunami was no longer Sasami and she no longer had big pink eyes. They were small and narrow now. Filled with pain. Washu shook her thoughts and went into the bar.  
  
Tsunami enjoyed the gentle breeze swaying the trees. So much like Earth… Tsunami shook her head. I can't think about Earth. She thought to herself. I never can.  
  
"Is any one sitting here?"  
  
Tsunami looked up and saw the most beautiful man. He had dark black hair and fire like eyes.  
  
"No." Tsunami stuttered. Tsunami hadn't stuttered since Tenchi…  
  
"I'm Frost." He said.  
  
"I'm Tsunami."  
  
His face resestered surprise. "The infamous bounty hunter?"  
  
"Correct." Tsunami said proudly.  
  
"Well I'll be."  
  
Tsunami laughed. She looked into his eyes. Something in his eyes was so familiar…he was probably from the BHA (Bounty Hunter Academy).   
  
Frost looked at his watch. "Oh man gotta jet. See you later Tsunami."  
  
"Bye Frost."  
  
Tsunami sighed. He was nice. She felt better. She got up and went to meet Washu in front of the bar.   
  
"I got him."  
  
Tsunami's good feeling faded and was replaced with sheer and simple joy. "Where?"  
  
"He's supposedly going to blow up Crontal 4."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Tsunami and Washu ran to The Purple Carrot. This is it. Tsunami thought.   
  
They finally had him.  
  
Flame was going down.  
  
That's all for now. TTFN. :-D. 


	4. Electric Blue

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine.  
  
Okay nothing to say except to my reviewer Priest. To Priest: You're entirely right. Have a nice day.  
  
Silent tears ran down Tsunami's face. They were too late. Again. Crontal 4 was gone and so was Flame. There were 12 billion people on that planet…all gone.  
  
"Tsunami?" Washu said softly.  
  
Tsunami looked up at Washu. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll run a search on the area. You need some sleep."  
  
Tsunami went to her room in agreement. Words failed her. Again. They missed him again.  
  
Tsunami tried to close her eyes. Sleep was unattainable. She sat up. "Damn." She said hitting the headboard of her bed. A box fell into her lap. "What the hell is this?" She said annoyed.  
  
She opened it. Tsunami turned her head away. It was old pictures of Earth. She was able to pick up one picture. It was all of them and…Flame. Smiling like he was one of them. Like he belonged. Like that in 48 hours he would be in his room instead of destroying the planet.  
  
Around him were the people he would be killing. With the exception of Sasami and Washu of course. Sasami. Tsunami reached out and touched her face. It was perhaps Sasami she missed the most. Sasami had died the most painful way that day.   
  
Tsunami collapsed on her bed. Sleep came.  
  
The warm air brushed back Sasami's hair as she ran. Ryo-Oki was catching up. She giggled as Ryo-Oki passed her and pounced on her head. She was stiff from standing in the picture that had taken Washu at least an hour to take.  
  
Sasami danced in front of the lake admiring the way her hair waved around her. "I'll never cut my hair off." She told the lake.   
  
"And you never should."  
  
Sasami looked behind her. It was Flame. With those eyes. Those evil eyes that Sasami couldn't explain.  
  
He was nice. Exceptionally nice. He complemented Sasami on everything she cooked. He teased Ayeka and Ryoko and took Tenchi's place as their new obsession. He was flawlessly beautiful that even Sasami took the time to admire him. His hair was the color of the sunset and his skin was the color of fresh olives. But it was his eyes. They were electric blue. With a false shine. When he laughed his eyes didn't warm up the way Tenchi's did. His were cold and solid steel. They often sent chills down Sasami's spine.  
  
"I w-w-won't." Sasami managed.  
  
Flame laughed. And his eyes remained cold blocks of steel. Electric steel.  
  
He laughed the same way when he killed Ayeka.  
  
Tsunami woke up. This dream. It was a prelude to the worse ones. Tsunami needed to get out of this ship.  
  
She got up. The ship was docked at a Service Station so Tsunami got out. She walked in. As she was browsing thru the magazines she saw Frost. She went to say hi to him but he went outside. He pulled off a black wig to revile sunset hair. And he took out fire contacts. She already knew what color eyes he had.  
  
Electric blue.  
  
Oh well Frost didn't last long did he? Well he wasn't meant to. :-D. 


	5. Frost Action

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine so don't sue.  
  
Frost Action is when it rains and the rain gets into the cracks of the rocks. The water freezes over night and expands. When daytime comes the water melts. This constant expanding and contracting causes the rock to break. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Frost/Flame carefully went to his ship and took off. Tsunami ran to hers and started it up. She put it into stealth mood and started to tail him. "Where are you going?" Tsunami asked.  
  
Flame's ship raced through the sky. Tsunami's invisible one raced behind it. Tsunami vaguely remembered that Washu was still at the Service Station. Flame's ship finally stopped after almost an hour of chasing.  
  
Tsunami's ship ran silent besides his. Flame got out of the ship and Tsunami noted he could breath without oxygen. But so could she.  
  
She then noticed where they were. The last remaining Jurai planet. The only one worth defending. No one ever left that planet and no one ever got in. He floated above it and raised his hand. He's going to blow it up. Tsunami's mind protested.  
  
Tsunami wasn't going to stand for that. She exitited The Purple Carrot. "Flame." She said.   
  
Flame whipped around unaware that he had been followed. But Flame never was one for detail. He smiled. That awful smile. "Sasami." He said coldly.  
  
"She's dead. But I suppose Frost isn't one for being real is he?"  
  
Flame's face registered surprise. "Well I suppose being the top bounty hunter in the universe has taught you something hasn't it?"  
  
"Don't toy with me Flame."  
  
"I hate toys."  
  
Tsunami growled.  
  
"Sasami is this your home planet?"  
  
Tsunami said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Flame raised his hand and before Tsunami could stop him the last Jurai planet was gone.  
  
Tsunami stopped short before Flame. "Can't you do anything but kill?"  
  
"No." Flame answered shortly.  
  
"Well then you don't deserve to live!" Tsunami drew her blaster and shot at Flame.   
  
Flame dodged her easily. "Sasami." He said hoarsely.  
  
"I DON'T GO BY THAT NAME ANYMORE!!!"  
  
He smiled. "Sasami. You should have died with your sister!"  
  
Tsunami stopped. Ayeka. Ayeka had saved her that day. She was suddenly aware that Flame was too close for comfort. Flame smiled cruelly. "Join your people."  
  
Tsunami's eyes widened as Flame put a whole in her chest.   
  
More later. Bye. :-D. 


	6. Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine so don't sue and all that jazz.  
  
Okay this is basically a nightmare chapter. Just a warning.  
  
The night was hot and sticky. Sasami was almost naked and enjoyed the cool water on her skin. She observed the silent Masaki house and reveled in the silence of the water. She sighed. It was getting late she better go in. She sneaked inside the house and into the room Ayeka and her shared. Sasami quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Sasami! Sasami!"  
  
Sasami woke up groggy and disoriented. "Ayeka what is it?"  
  
"Get up NOW!!!"  
  
Sasami sat up. Ayeka didn't wait for Sasami to get completely up she grabbed her and ran downstairs.   
  
"AYEKA I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
Ayeka said nothing but rushed her outside. "C'mon Ayeka!!!" Washu called next to spaceship-turned Ryo-Oki.  
  
Sasami looked over Ayeka's shoulder. "Flame!"  
  
"No!!!" Ayeka screamed trying to make it.   
  
It was too late. Flame was too fast. He shot Ayeka in the shoulder making her gasp out in pain. "AYEKA!!!"  
  
Ayeka dropped Sasami. "Sasami…run." She said weakly.   
  
"No…" Sasami said softly.  
  
"Please Sasami."  
  
Sasami ran away stumbling on memories and rocks.   
  
"SASAMI COME NOW!!!" Washu called.  
  
"BUT WASHU WHAT ABOUT TENCHI AND THE OTHERS???" Sasami asked in vain. She knew already they were dead. Sasami looked back. Flame was standing over Ayeka laughing. Sasami heard Ayeka call out in pain and she was gone. Sasami brushed tears from her face. She had to move.  
  
"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!!"  
  
Ryo-Oki launched into space. "Sasami don't look back." Washu warned gently.  
  
Too late. The Earth began to look strange…bloated. Sasami's eyes got big. Sasami didn't hear the Earth explode. She heard a billion lives calling out for help.   
  
Sasami didn't see the Earth explode. She saw a billion people die at the mercy of Flame.  
  
"No." She whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Bitter tears ran down her face. And she fell unconscious. Unfeeling. It would be the best she felt in a long while.  
  
Tsunami opened her eyes. "Tsunami." Washu said.  
  
"Washu where???" Tsunami croaked.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for a month."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're almost healed though. In a week or so you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Flame…"  
  
"Hush I know. But we'll get him."  
  
"I don't think we can. I tried."  
  
"You're emotions were clouding your vision. I know you Tsunami. You can beat him. I know you can. I'm just here for emotional support."  
  
Tsunami looked at Washu. "I saw Ayeka."  
  
"You never died Tsunami. But if a Galaxy Police Officer hadn't been there…"  
  
"I know. I'd be with her."  
  
"Tsunami…"  
  
"I want him dead."  
  
Washu smiled. "All in due time Tsunami. All in due time."  
  
More later. TTFN. :-D. 


	7. Calling You Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo yadda, yadda, yadda so don't sue yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Nothing really to say except a special seasons greetings to my reviewer Priest and seasons greetings to everyone else!!! Happy Holidays!!!  
  
Tsunami got better quicker than expected. She got out of the hospital three days earlier than expected. She sat patiently in the cockpit of the ship waiting for Washu. "Alright let's start this puppy up."  
  
Tsunami laughed. "Hey Tsunami will you check the newspaper I think there's an article on us."  
  
Tsunami opened the newspaper in front of her and flipped through the paper. There was a section for the major groups in the universe. Business people, bounty hunters etc. Basically anything legal (example there was no criminal section). She looked through the bounty hunter section. "Nope. There isn't anything here about us Washu."  
  
"Damn. It must be in tomorrow's issue."  
  
Tsunami absently flipped through the paper. "Lab rat eats entire planet, Gigantic bear manages to scare entire community of bounty hunters, Falling out leaves the iron industry in shambles…Jeez Washu it's like this paper is the tabloids. I can see the headline now. Prestigious bounty hunters Tsunami and Washu are actually giant ants."  
  
Washu laughed. "I doubt it will be that scandalous."  
  
"Sure." Tsunami's eyes caught a headline. "The New Form of Killing."  
  
"How can there be two forms of killing?" Tsunami asked herself quietly.  
  
Tsunami looked at the rather short article.  
  
In Arclad, in the Armanda Galaxy a new form of killing has been discovered. It has been proven that if two mortal enemies exchange blood that the victor of the fight has complete control over the loser and can kill them at any time at any place. Even if they are far apart. The loser also loses a great amount of power and surrenders their mental privacy to the victor. Imagine if Hernolo and Grandol got wind of this!  
  
Hernolo and Grandol were famous actors constantly fighting each other for first place. "This is pretty cool Washu hear this." Tsunami read Washu the article.  
  
"It's good in theory but I think under pressure it wouldn't work too well." Washu said.  
  
"True but it is a nice little story."  
  
"True."  
  
Tsunami sighed and leaned against the back of her seat. "Do you have him pinpointed?"  
  
"Of course. And this time he won't get away."  
  
Tsunami laughed cruelly. "We have you Flame."  
  
Washu hummed to the tunes on the inter-galactic radio while Tsunami read the paper on the longer four-hour journey. It passed by in a blink.  
  
"Okay Tsunami we just wait here for a half an hour to an hour and we should see Mr. Flame himself."  
  
Tsunami laughed she was so ready to kill this monster (I would have used a stronger word but I didn't want to up the rating to PG-13).  
  
Then they saw him. It was that ship Tsunami had chased. "Uhhh Washu how did you pinpoint his location?"  
  
"Called him out."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That ship has 15 lasers and our has 2."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's firing."  
  
"YIPES!!!" Washu yelled and quickly turned the ship to avoid the blast.  
  
They narrowly missed being toasted. "He's getting out of the ship." Washu said.  
  
"Gimme the transmitter so we can talk to each other."  
  
"Okay." Washu said and handed Tsunami the transmitter, which she promptly put in her ear.   
  
"You can do it Tsunami." Washu said.  
  
  
"I know Washu. I know."  
  
The battle of the century!!! Tomorrow!!! :-D. 


	8. Flame vs. Tsunami

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine so don't sue.  
  
BATTLE!!! Need I say more?  
  
Tsunami got out of the ship and faced her nightmare. Flame. "Why Sasami. So good to see you in good health."  
  
"Go to hell jackass."  
  
"Now that's not a way to greet someone now is it?"  
  
"Who ever said you were someone."  
  
Flame frowned. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."  
  
"I doubt it. As I will be killing you."  
  
"Sure Sasami."  
  
"Sasami doesn't live here anymore." Tsunami said and charged Flame blaster ready.  
  
Flame dodged her. "Haven't we done this before?"  
  
"You got lucky. I didn't fire."  
  
Flame started to retort but Tsunami fired multiple shots at him. Flame tried to dodge them but he was narrowly hit by one in the face.  
  
Flame frowned. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Flame smiled. "Do you know why they call me Flame?"  
  
"Cause it's the name your poor unfortunate mother gave you?"  
  
Flame smiled brightly at her sarcasm. "Well that may be true. But it's mostly because I burn."  
  
"Oh that's original."  
  
Flame snarled and threw a fireball at her. Tsunami dodged it easily but Flame had already started to throw multiple fireballs at her. Tsunami dodged them expertly. Flame cried out in anger and flew straight for her. Tsunami aimed her blaster and fired. Flame was knocked aside.  
  
"Losing your touch?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Sure Flame."  
  
Flame rose. "Well I'll win no matter what. Do you want to know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your blaster only has one shot left. And only if you've got one hell of an eye can you kill me. But I seriously doubt you have one."  
  
Tsunami grimaced. He was right unless…  
  
"See Sasami if you were more like me and relied on yourself instead of a gun then I wouldn't be so fool hearty."  
  
"But I can fight without this thing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tsunami grinned and threw her blaster aside. "TSUNAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Washu screamed in her ear.   
  
"Fighting."  
  
Washu sighed exasperatly.   
  
"Well then let's fight. Fighter to fighter." Flame said.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
They attacked each other head on for hours. Each one attaining damage and scoring small victories. They were panting for breath upon the fifth hour of fighting. "Something's got to give Tsunami. Either you beat him now or die of exhaustion."  
  
"I'm…trying."  
  
"Try harder."  
  
She could hear Ayeka in her head. She was trying to fly. "Can't you fly Sasami?"  
  
"I'm…trying."  
  
"Try harder."  
  
"Yes Ayeka." Tsunami said. She closed her eyes and visualized her power. Flame's was based on fire. Hers was based on water. Water can destroy fire but fire can do nothing against water.   
  
Tsunami smiled and threw her attack. A waterball. (Strange isn't it???)  
  
"What the???" Flame said as he was frozen by the attack. He broke through the attack but not without damage.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
Tsunami laughed. Flame launched a huge (think moon) fireball and Tsunami launched a huge (moon again) waterball.   
  
Tsunami could see Flame's eyes even through the fire and ice. Those eyes that killed Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Earth. Tsunami pushed her waterball further and broke through the fire. Broke through the flames.   
  
She was moving forward. Breaking through the fire and heat. Getting closer to him. Flame was losing. Flame was losing. Flame lost. With a final burst of power Tsunami dissolved the fireball and landed on top of Flame. She had enough energy to kill him.   
  
"S-s-sasmi. P-p-please don't k-k-kill me."  
  
"Give me a good reason not too."  
  
Flame looked up at her with those eyes that no longer seemed so dangerous. They were full and tears and looked weak. Tsunami stayed firm in her resolve. "Tsunami."   
  
That voice. It was Sasami. "Tsunami let him live." Sasami called out in Tsunami's head.  
  
"But he killed Ayeka and Tenchi and the others."  
  
"Killing is never justified by killing."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Let him live. But don't let him go."  
  
"How???"  
  
"Let him live Tsunami. It's the right thing to do."  
  
"NO SASAMI??? SASAMI??? SASAMI???"  
  
No answer. I can't let him live. I just can't. Tsunami thought.  
  
Her mind flew to the newspaper article. Tsunami smiled. He would live. But he wouldn't' get away.   
  
Tsunami brought her bleeding arm to Flame's cut face. The first blow against him. Flame's eyes widened and…the door opened. She could see everything.  
  
How his parents beat him.  
  
The first planet he destroyed.  
  
How he killed Ayeka.  
  
And then it was over. The door was open but she couldn't see. But when she reached out she saw his memories. It worked! It really worked!  
  
Flame's eyes were opened wide. "Guess where you're going?" Tsunami asked.  
  
Flame couldn't speak.   
  
"Jail."  
  
Surprise, surprise, surprise. One more chapter!!! :-D. 


	9. The Last Report

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo so don't sue.  
  
This is the last chapter of "Facing the Past." Sob*. Oh well…  
  
Flame was taken to the BHJC (Bounty Hunter Jail Commission) via The Purple Carrot and tried for planet destruction, murder, and of a multiple alias conspiracy.   
  
He was found guilty on all charges (surprise, surprise, surprise) and sentenced to life in the Maratone Jail, the harshest jail in the universe (YAY!!!) and forever bonded to Tsunami who can now read his thoughts and predict his movements if he ever gets out of jail. She has permission from the BHJC to kill him if he ever sets one foot out of jail.   
  
Tsunami and Washu were awarded the bounty of Flame, which was 1.9 trillion dollars (I forgot the currency that Tenchi Muyo uses) and were offered a place at the BHBD (Bounty Hunters Board of Directors) which they politely declined saying they would join in a couple of years, but for now the top bounty hunters in the universe Tsunami and Washu are doing what they do best.   
  
Bounty Hunting.  
  
"At least it was a good article Washu."  
  
"True but they got my expression in that drawing of me all wrong."  
  
Tsunami laughed. "Did you pinpoint the poor unfortunate prey yet?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Let's get 'em."  
  
The Purple Carrot swooped in for the kill.   
  
Now for the report that wasn't in the paper…  
  
Tsunami is currently growing her hair out long enough to have stylish pigtails. Washu has been heard on several occasions calling Tsunami "Sasami." To which Tsunami replied, "Not yet Washu."  
  
After spending approximately 20 years in jail Flame made an attempt escape. Flame was killed in an instant by Tsunami, who was at the gravesite of Earth. Flame's years in jail were spent in misery as Tsunami enjoyed limiting his power often and destroying some of his insides to which no one but Flame objected to.  
  
Tsunami and her partner Washu are currently taking a month break from bounty hunting and are residing on Pluto 2 the rebuilt planet Pluto in the Milky Way Galaxy. Pluto was the only planet Flame never completely destroyed on his rampage in that galaxy.   
  
Washu and Tsunami hope to find a challenging prey when they get back to work…  
  
Tsunami stood over the gravesite of Earth. There was a large plaque that stated who destroyed Earth and what the Earth was like. Tsunami never bothered to read it. Tsunami still talks to Sasami when she can and is no longer frequented by the nightmares that used to plague her.   
  
Tsunami is trying to remember Sasami and Ayeka better and is making progress. Once she completely remembers she is going to try to remember Tenchi. Then Ryoko. Then the others.   
  
Before she went back to work Tsunami left a bouquet of roses and a note. The note reads:  
  
Dear, Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko, Mishoshi, Kiyone and most importantly Sasami.  
  
I am sorry I could not save you. I still blame myself that you are not with me now. Although Sasami visits me frequently it's not the same as…being her. I miss you all and love you very much, though I may not have told all of you. I want you to know that Flame is dead and I want you to torture him in the afterworld for me. Especially you Ryoko you're very good at that. Again, I love you all and I will see you in a couple hundred years (if I am good).  
  
Love,   
Tsunami.  
  
Okay. The End. :-D. 


End file.
